All Of It
by the unstable ones
Summary: Betrayal hurts, and nothing hurts more than the betrayal of your mate, breaking the warrior code. So why am I getting sick enjoyment from it?


The breeze blew lightly over the valley that AirClan called home. Within it's rocky walls the winged cats of AirClan found their safety, their utopia, a home where the gift of wings was usual; wingless were frowned upon.

Fernshine slowly flew up outside the valley, pressing her wings firmly against her silver tabby coat. They blended in perfectly, looking only like thick fur clumps in some places. She slinked along the long, yet brittle grass, not caring that it scratched her underbelly and dug into her paws. All she cared about was tracking the scent of her disappearing mate, Cloudfang. She took care and time; after all, the leader himself had requested that _she _do it, _she _search for his disappearing kin.

She took special care not to extend her wings; as a kit there was nursery tales of cats losing their wings to the wingless or twolegs. To anyone watching, she was just a usual cat, slithering in the undergrowth.

As she trudged along the muddier paths, she growled lightly, the stench of twolegplace filling her nose and threatening to throw her off course.

Cloudfang knew what he was doing. Fernshine continued, undeterred, until her nose was clogged with his scent...

...mingled with a kittypets. She almost gasped, but she stayed quiet. She was on a mission, after all. Fernshine shot straight up, high enough to look like a bird, then came plummeting down, claws unsheathed, wings only lightly extended, her yellow eyes focused on the fluffy kittypet with a dainty, multicoloured collar.

SLAM! Fernshine knocked the kittypet over, scratching her head and now she had her claws firmly in the ground, wings once again tight against her torso. Blood dribbled down the white she-cats head, and she whimpered, fighting pathetically before pretending to go limp. Immediately I whipped my head around to Cloudfang. The copper eyed tom was sitting in shock, his wings drooping.

"**What are you doing with a **_**kittypet!?**_" She screeched. Fernshine gave the kittypet one final set of scratches before marching over to Cloudfang. "**Do you have any idea of **_**how much you're breaking the warrior code right now?! **__**YOU FOOL!**_" She launched herself onto the skinny tom, knocking him over. She lowered her neck, pushing her face into his. "I could kill you. Right here. Right now. But I'm not a code breaking _scum _like you." Fernshine hissed, the large she-cat easily keeping the tom pinned down. "No, I'll make it more painful for you. I'll report you to Blizzardstar, and you'll be exiled. Then, your kin will hate you, your mate will hate you, _the whole Clan will hate you_." She smirked. **"**Who knows, maybe Blizzardstar will go one step further and let the clan, oh, I don't know..." She paused in mock thought. "Take your wings? Leave bloodied stumps?" Fernshine grinned, her yellow eyes flashing as she played the scene in her head. "Then you can go and have _wingless_ little kitties with your-" she sniffed "- _kittypet_ mate. Who knows, maybe they'll have wings, but wont be able to use them. Imagine that! They'll look you in the eyes and say, _'But dad, why can't we fly?'_" She chuckled in amusement. "Or maybe the wings will be fully functional. Then maybe they'll fly off, laughing at you, a wingless fool. You'll watch them fly, envy in your eyes." Fernshine laughed again. "Either way, dearie, whatever way you go out it'll be painful." And with that, she shot up into the sky, high above, leaving a stunned Cloudfang and kittypet behind.

Fernshine had never flown so fast in her life. She crashed down, right outside the leaders den.

"Blizzardstar!" She called. The lithe hazel-eyed tom quickly came rushing out.

"Yes, Fernshine? Have you found out where Cloudfang goes?" He asked, eyes flicking from the Clan to Fernshine.

"I have, Blizzardstar. He goes to twolegplace, and there I found him, sitting, tails twined, with a _kittypet!_" She snorted, yellow eyes blazing with fury. Blizzardstar's hazel eyes widened, then he quickly shot over to the deputy, Lilywing, whispered something in her ear. The ginger she-cat nodded, then rounded up a patrol. She quickly turned to face Fernshine.

"Well, Fernshine, since you know where Cloudfang went, lead us to him. He should still be there, and if he isn't, we can always follow his scent." Lilywing said quickly, as she always spoke, her green eyes flashing in mild amusement, as she, the patrol members and Fernshine set off in the direction of Cloudfang and his kittypet mate.

Just as Lilywing suspected, Cloudfang was still there, tending to the kittypets wounds. Blizzardstar, who had joined them, let out a low snarl. He quickly exchanged some words quietly with Lilywing, his hazel eyes dark. Lilywing nodded.

"Right. We'll be using the Sky Drop on him. Hawkpaw, you know how to do it, correct?" The large brown apprentice nodded firmly. "Right. Lets go. Surround him!"

It happened fast. Fernshine went off, kicking the kittypet firmly out of the way whilst the others handled Cloudfang. Fernshine, Blizzardstar and Hawkpaw carried the screaming and writhing tom back to camp, where he was promptly held down.

"AirClan!" Blizzardstar yelled. "We have found a traitor among our ranks, my very own brother, Cloudfang!" Roars of dissapointment came from the crowd. "Fernshine has told me an ideal way to punish him!" Fernshine grinned, her yellow eyes flashing, as she unsheathed her claws, long and sharp, glinting in the light. "Take his wings!"

"Take his wings! Take his wings!" the crowd echoed, stamping their paws, some even flying up and down to show their enthusiasm.

"Exile him!" Fernshine yowled, grinning with excitement, her eyes flashing with madness.

"Exile him! Exile him!" They roared back. Fernshine held up her paw, then sent her claws straight down at the base of the wing as she slowly severed it. Blood splattered against her silver face, and she reached down as it hang loosely on a few strings of flesh. Gripping it with her fangs, with one last yank and a spurt of blood, she flew up, a white wing in her mouth. The crowd cheered and roared. Blizzardstar stepped forward, repeating the same ritual, except this time a bit more bloodier, and then they both tossed the wings absentmindedly into the crowd. They roared and screeched more, the wings battered, bloody and torn.

"Exile him! Exile him! He has no place here! AirClan is not home to traitors!" the Clan chanted. Blizzardstar smirked.

"It shall be done." He cleared his throat. "Cloudfang, once a loyal member of our Clan, has broken the warrior code!" He yowled. The Clan roared in disapproval. "I, Blizzardstar, current leader of AirClan, request the approval from the Elders of the Skies to _exile_ this traitor!" The Clan roared, and thrust their necks up, searching for the Elders' approval. "Cloudfang!" Blizzardstar yowled suddenly. "You are no longer part of this Clan. Your name was once a symbol of your courage and loyalty. Now, I shall strip it, with the Elders' permission. Cloudfang, I rename you Cloud. You are a traitor, and a foxheart. Leave or be killed!" The stunned cat ran, when suddenly Lilywing swooped in, easily carrying the light tom, and tossed him out of the valley as the Clan yelled obsceneties at the now wingless tom.

At the front, Fernshine smirked. _Good riddance, traitor. _She thought. _I wont miss you. You were never strong, you were a bad fighter, you were utterly and completely useless. I hope even your kittypet mate wont accept you now. Even a fat scum like her is better than you. You're the lowest of the low._

_You._

_Traitor._

Fernshine jerked up in her nest, breathing heavily. She looked at her paws, clean and silver. She turned to her mate, stirring from the noise. He blinked.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked sleepily, shuffling in their shared nest.

"I-I-I... yes.. a... very bad one." She gulped, blinking rapidly. "Uh, Cloudfang?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you go, sometimes, when you disappear from camp?" She mewed, staring at the white tom.

"I hunt. Haven't you noticed the fresh kill pile growing more?" He replied simply. If Fernshine thought about it, then, yes, the pile _had _been growing quicker than usual.

"Oh." She started to snort with laughter; it all made sense now!

"Let me guess; the dream was related to that?" Cloudfang said coolly. She nodded in reply, her eyes watering from laughter.

"I dreamt that you were cheating on me with a _kittypet!_" She snorted again. "How ridiculous is that? And when I found out, I went straight to Blizzardstar, and you were exiled! Me and Blizzardstar even took your wings and let the Clan shred them!" Cloudfang was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh you mousebrain!" he managed to splutter out. "Imagine! Me! With a kittypet!" He started coughing a bit, but stopped, wheezing. "You utter mousebrain!" Fernshine giggled.

"Yeah, I can be that sometimes. Good it's not all the time, eh?"

"I could only imagine." He snickered, copper eyes flashing in amusement. "Daft she-cats." He said sarcastically, which Fernshine responded to with a glare. "Hey! I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't. Who's the mousebrain now?" She laughed, leaning against him.

**I felt bad about tearing Cloudfang apart, so I wrote some fluff. Enjoi. REVIEW AND GET LILYWING PLUSHIES (I should mention: Lilywing = Ginger she-cat with white dapples on her muzzle and back and bright green eyes. And wings. WINGS ARE EXTRA FLUFFY. I LOVE LILYWING.)**


End file.
